


Letters I’ll never send

by Jxrdxnmc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxrdxnmc/pseuds/Jxrdxnmc
Summary: POV Draco Malfoy writes Harry Potter short love notes that he never sends, until he does.





	Letters I’ll never send

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of Draco Malfoy Love notes to Harry Potter.   
> This won’t be long but I thought I’d write something a bit fluffy as I’m feeling all loved up at the moment.

To The Boy Who lived,  
Your face is dumb and I really want to kiss it, I know we’re technically not on bad terms anymore, I really want to speak to you normally but I can’t without the verbal diarrhoea turning it into a snarky comment.   
Please notice me,  
Signed Draco Fucking Malfoy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Potter,  
My mum taught me it was rude to stare at people but how can I not when you’re walking down the hall like you own the bloody place.   
I’ve noticed you’ve buffed out over the break, I know you were working pretty hard to defeat....erm let’s not talk about him, anyway, I like it, you look good I guess, being skinny never suited you, at least your clothes fit now.   
Signed Malfoy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Ha...Potter  
You need new shoes, your converse are battered and not in the cool, edgy way, I could buy you some new shoes for Christmas, I know it’s not much of a present but I’m not really allowed to dip into the family savings at the moment, you know since I renounced my title and all that jazz, I’m sure you saw it in the paper, they had a hoot with that one “Malfoy heir gives up family fortune and women” you can imagine the look of horror on my mother’s face when she found out I wouldn’t be marrying Parkinson and uniting our pure blood families.   
Well maybe I’ll think about the converse, you seem to enjoy the ones you have, maybe I’m starting to think they look cute on you...  
Anyway,   
Signed Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Harry,  
You smiled at me today and touched my hand in potions when I was mixing the pot, I really liked that, I’m sure it meant nothing to you and I know my snarky comment made you roll your eyes but I couldn’t help, you know word vomit and all that.   
Oh no, you’re walking over to me now, let me wrap this up quick, if this all goes horribly wrong and you find these notes please don’t tell anyone it’ll be social suicide for me and probably not very pleasant for you either  
Signed Draco x

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Harry Malfoy-Potter,  
You’ve absolutely turned my world upside down since I met you all those years ago and watching you walk down the aisle today has been the most rewarding thing I’ve ever had happen to me.   
Having you find those stupid little love notes was the best possible thing that could happen to me, the way your face lit up when you read them was like Cupid’s arrow straight to the heart and when I thought I couldn’t fall deeper in love you pulled the love notes you’d been writing to me out of your pocket.   
Oh boy was I smitten, you’ve been the biggest and best change to my life and I want to continue to grow as a person with you by my side.   
I love you so so much,  
Signed Draco Malfoy-Potter xxx


End file.
